The Princess and The Spinner (Secret Santa)
by EvilNanaty
Summary: AU/OS Rumplestiltskin, paysan solitaire, est considéré comme un lâche dans son village natal. Il pense qu'il restera ainsi pour toujours, jusqu'au jour où il rencontre la Princesse Belle, victime d'un accident de calèche.


J'avais écrit cet OS depuis longtemps, c'est en fait lors du Secret Santa sur le forum Once Upon A Time France, dédié à Lacey French (Belle). Le promt était Rumbelle : Spinner!Rumple, Princess!Belle, First Kiss

C'est donc avec plaisir que je le poste sur ce site, en espérant que cela donnera du baume au coeur, à nous, pauvres Rumbelleurs, qui souffrons !

Please read and enjoy !

The Princess and The Spinner

Il était une fois, dans le Pays des Contes de Fée, dans un coin lointain et perdu de la Forêt Enchantée, se trouvait un petit village reclus. Il était rare de voir des calèches ou carrosses s'arrêter près de cet endroit, pourtant les habitants en apercevaient, au loin, qui passaient leur chemin. La voie principale menait en effet vers le château Royal, où régnait le Roi avec son fils, le Prince Gaston.

Dans ce village, il y avait un homme, plus précisément un tisserand, qui était également berger. Cet homme, nommé Rumplestiltskin, était considéré comme le lâche du village, et personne ne le côtoyait. Sa femme, Milah, l'avait quitté et s'était enfuie pour un pirate, Killian Jones, car elle rêvait d'aventures et ne pouvait plus supporter son boiteux de mari. Rumplestiltskin avait donc du élever seul son fils Baelfire, malgré son isolement et la misère. Cependant, le tisserand n'était pas si malheureux que ça, car son enfant était tout ce qu'il lui importait, il était sa raison de vivre. Pourtant, il y avait des fois où Rumple se sentait terriblement seul, et se demandait pourquoi il était ainsi voué à être toujours rejeté et mal aimé. Parfois, il entendait ce que les villageois disaient à propos de lui :

-Vous vous rendez compte qu'il élève seul son enfant ? C'est une honte, il ne lui apportera aucun équilibre, à ce garçon, racontait Geneviève, la femme du poissonnier. Il a besoin d'une mère.

-Oui, mais que voulez-vous, quelle femme _voudrait_ de lui ? Il est laid, il boite, il n'a pas d'argent, pas de titres de noblesses. Il n'a rien ! Répondait un autre.

-Bien sur que si, intervenait, il a quelque chose. Sa réputation. Et sa lâcheté.

Et tous se mettaient à rire. Et Rumplestiltskin sentait son cœur se briser à chaque fois. Il savait qu'il était l'un des sujets de ragots favoris des villageois. Il était rare, lorsque il sortait dans le village pour vendre, ou alors pour se promener, de ne pas voir quelqu'un ricaner discrètement, ou donner un coup de coude à son voisin, ou même de détourner les regards et de l'éviter. C'était ainsi que se résumait la vie de Rumplestiltskin, qu'on surnommait ''le Canard Boiteux''.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, sa vie soit bouleversée.

Cela avait pourtant démarré comme une journée ordinaire. Rumple était avec son fils dans la forêt, ramassant divers feuilles ou champignons. Cela permettait à son fils de reconnaître les divers types d'arbres et découvrir le monde qui l'entourait, et ainsi affiner son sens de l'observation. Rumple adorait ces moments partagés avec son jeune fils âgé de six ans. Celui-ci avait les yeux bruns, vifs, comme son père. Il avait un sourire et sa gentillesse ainsi que sa bonté se lisait sur ses traits. Baelfire était doté d'un esprit curieux et innocent à la fois.

-Papa, lança-t-il ce jour là au paysan, est-ce que ce champignon se mange ?

Son père se tourna vers son fils et s'approcha de lui. Il saisit le champignon et le regarda, avant de sourire :

-Oui il se mange... Mais qu'une seule fois seulement ! Répondit-il avec un sourire en le jetant par terre.

-Comment ça ? Questionna Baelfire, on le mange et après on n'a plus le droit ? Le champignon disparaît ?

Rumple éclata de rire et ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de son fils.

-Non... si tu en manges... tu en meurs.  
Horrifié, Baelfire ouvrit la bouche :

-Je savais pas que les champignons tueurs existaient !

Aussitôt, il retira de son panier les divers végétaux de son panier et les jeta par terre, sous le regard amusé de son père. Ils continuèrent leur chemin, pour regagner le village, lorsqu'ils entendirent soudain un bruit de chevaux derrière eux. Rumple fit volte-face, et marcha le plus rapidement qu'il put, son fils sur les talons. Il arriva sur le sentier principal qu'ils avaient quitté lors de leur promenade, et ce qu'il vit le pétrifia sur place.

C'était un carrosse, qui devait être d'ordre royal, puisqu'il y avait un blason sur la porte, renversé par terre. Les chevaux étaient encore debout, mais tenaient difficilement sur leurs pattes. Rumple vit les jambes du cocher dépasser du véhicule. Horrifié, il se rua vers l'endroit de l'accident. Il s'agenouilla, en grimaçant à cause de la douleur, et cria :

-Monsieur, fit-il à l'adresse du cocher, m'entendez-vous ?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Rumple se leva, et détacha les chevaux, qui, blessés, restèrent immobilisés. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers le carrosse renversé et ouvrit du mieux qu'il put la porte. Il grimpa, grâce à l'aide de Baelfire, sur la calèche et mit sa tête ainsi que son torse dans l'habitacle. Il y avait deux personnes à bord du carrosse. Un homme, brun aux yeux de braises, de taille moyenne et assez bien bâti, ainsi qu'une … qu'une femme.

Elle était la plus belle femme que Rumple n'avait jamais vu durant toute sa longue vie. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns bouclés, avec de belles anglaises encadrant son doux visage d'ange. Il ne pouvait voir la couleur de ses yeux, ses paupières étaient closes, mais il savait qu'ils seraient magnifiques, et que son propre regard fondrait, et se noierait dedans, comme lorsqu'on tombait dans un puits. Les deux personnes étaient renversés et couchés par terre, du au choc de la calèche renversé.

-Monsieur ! S'écria Rumple, vous allez bien ?

L'homme, l'air hagard, hocha la tête.

-Oui, je … je crois... il y a eu un accident et …

Il s'interrompit, puis regarda autour de lui:

-Princesse ! Êtes-vous consciente ?

Il prit les épaules de la jeune et commença à la secouer. Elle ne répondait pas. Rumple tendit sa main à l'homme :

-Je vais vous sortir de là, ensuite je m'occuperais de Mademoiselle.

Il aida le brun à se hisser hors de la calèche. Une fois celui-ci debout, pouvant sentir l'air frais, se sentit mieux :

-Je vous remercie, de m'avoir sauvé... euh...

-Rumplestiltskin, se hâta de répondre le tisserand.

Il espéra au fond de lui que là d'où il venait, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui et de sa lâcheté. Il n'y avait rien d'antipathique dans le regard de celui qu'il avait sauvé. Juste du remerciement et de la gentillesse.

-Je m'appelle Henri, mais tout le monde m'appelle Lumière. Je suis le conseiller de Mademoiselle, qui est dans ce carrosse. Mon Dieu s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose... s'inquiéta-t-il vivement.

-Je vais m'en occuper, promit le villageois. Bae, dit-il à son fils, emmène Monsieur Lumière au village et demande de l'aide, il y a eu un accident, et votre cocher est inconscient, tout comme la princesse. Je compte sur toi.

Vif, Baelfire hocha la tête et commença à regagner le village, accompagné de Lumière. Rumplestiltskin prit son courage à deux mains et commença par dégager le cocher de la voiture. Le pauvre avait été presque écrasé par la calèche. Une fois qu'il l'eut allongé à côté sur de l'herbe fraîche, ignorant la fatigue -due à sa blessure et à ses boitements- il retourna près du carrosse afin de tirer la princesse de là. Il regrimpa sur la façade et rentra dans la calèche. Il souleva délicatement la femme par les épaules, avant de prendre ses genoux, et se redresser. Il porta la demoiselle jusqu'à dehors, où il la posa avec douceur dans l'herbe et resta agenouillé près d'elle, attendant il ne savait quoi. A ce moment là, il vit les traits de son visage bouger doucement, puis ses paupières s'ouvrir. Comme il l'avait songé, elle avait les yeux les plus magnifiques du monde, ils étaient bleus, et d'une douceur nuageuse, qui pouvait laisser n'importe qui rêveur. Rumple sentit quelques frissons l'envahir, mais ne sut d'où cela venait. Sûrement à cause de la frayeur, se dit-il.

-Où suis-je ? Fit la jeune femme. Qui êtes-vous ?

Aussitôt, Rumple se sentit rougir. Elle était une princesse, et il s'était permis de la toucher ainsi. Il se recula aussitôt.  
-Pardon, s'excusa-t-il. Je … Vous avez eu un accident et je vous...

Il se tut, évitant son regard curieux et inquisiteur. Elle posa sa main sur son poignet. Elle avait un contact doux, qui fit battre le cœur du tisserand.

-Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Je ne saurais comment vous remercier.

Elle se redressa lentement.

-Vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta Rumple, ça a du être un sacré choc pour vous.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, je n'ai rien de grave. Je peux me débrouiller.

Elle sourit.

-Je m'appelle Belle. Et vous ?

-Rumplestiltskin.

-C'est un prénom original et rare que vous avez là. Je ne connais aucun homme nommé ainsi. J'aime beaucoup.

-Merci, fit-il timidement, n'osant lui dire qu'il détestait son prénom. Le vôtre vous va bien, Princesse.

-S'il vous plaît, j'ai horreur que l'on m'appelle ainsi, sermonna Belle gentiment. Appelez-moi par mon prénom, je suis une personne comme tout le monde.

Elle se releva ensuite, tout comme Rumple. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien, tout comme elle, dont ses yeux océans fixaient le tisserand. Ils auraient pu passer tout leur temps à se dévisager ainsi, mais elle finit par briser cet instant en regardant autour d'elle :

-Ou est Lumière ?

-Il... Il est parti au village avec mon fils, amener de l'aide. Pour vous et votre cocher. Il est dans un sale état.

Belle se dirigea et s'agenouilla vers son cocher. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le berger :

-Avez-vous une rivière à proximité ?

-Oui... Pourquoi ?

Elle lui tendit un tissu.

-Pouvez-vous allez le mouiller s'il vous plaît ? Cela lui fera du bien, même si ce n'est pas grand chose.

Il partit près du ruisseau qui se trouvait non loin du sentier, et trempa le tissu que Belle lui avait donné, et regagna le lieu de l'accident.

-Merci.

Belle déposa le mouchoir mouillé sur le front du blessé. Elle soupira.

-Mon Dieu... Raconta-t-elle. C'est passé si vite. Nous étions avec Lumière en train de parler affaire royales quand j'ai entendu les cheveux hennir et j'ai senti le carrosse basculer sur le côté. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris sur le coup... Je pense m'être évanouie. C'est une chance que vous soyez là à ce moment précis.

-Ce n'est pas grand chose, vous savez. Je … je me promène souvent avec mon fils en forêt. Je lui fais découvrir la nature.

-Vous allez l'air de tenir à lui, sourit Belle. Je le sens à votre voix quand vous avez parlé de lui. Comment s'appelle-il ?

-Baelfire.

-C'est un prénom fort. Beau et original, comme celui de son père.

Rumple ne sut que répondre. Il était gêné par l'attention que cette femme lui portait, et les badinages qu'il racontait semblait l'intéresser, alors qu'il était si insignifiant ! Sa vie devait être plus trépidante, car le tisserand avait compris qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres princesses. Elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux,semblait vive et courageuse, et ne pas vouloir être traitée comme une demoiselle en détresse.

-Et vous... vous avez des enfants ?

Belle éclata de rire.

-Non ! Je ne suis pas encore mariée non plus.

Son regard s'assombrit.

-C'était d'ailleurs le motif de mon excursion.

-Comment ça ? Interrogea le berger.

-Mon père, le Roi d'A , veut que je me marie à Sir Gaston, le prince de cette région. Cependant, Père ne se doute absolument pas que je me rends là-bas pour refuser l'offre. Il est hors de question que je me marie sans amour, et tant pis si je n'ai pas de roi : je suis capable de gouverner seule.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Rumple comprit et put faire cette conclusion : Belle était vraiment différente des autres.

Elle lui lança un doux regard et demanda :

-Et vous ? Quel est vôtre quotidien ? Vous avez une femme ?

Rumple détourna les yeux, fixant un point invisible dans les bois.

-Pas vraiment. Elle est mo... s'est enfuie.

-Je suis désolée. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle perd, alors qu'elle a la chance de pouvoir épouser qui elle souhaite. Il y en a qui ne comprennent rien.

Rumple tressaillit et reporta ses yeux bruns sur la femme, toujours occupée à mouiller le visage du cocher. Il s'apprêta à répondre quand il entendit :

-Les voilà !

Une partie du village était présente, avec Lumière et Baelfire en tête. Tous emmenèrent et portèrent le cocher, tandis que d'autres s'occupaient des cheveux. Certains avaient voulu porter Belle comme son cocher, mais elle refusa, préférant la marche. Elle était côte à côte de Rumple, que personne n'avait félicité ou remercié pour avoir trouver et sauver une princesse et ses sujets. Ils se contentaient de l'ignorer, ce qui rendait intérieurement Belle furieuse, qui n'avait jamais supporté l'injustice. Celle-ci avait parfaitement compris la solitude du tisserand, et préféra rester froide avec les villageois.

Belle et son attelage ne pouvaient repartir pour le moment. La calèche était vraiment endommagée, et le cocher ne s'était pas encore remis de l'accident. Celui-ci était donc toujours avec le médecin, tandis que son conseiller avaient pris hospitalité chez le maréchal-ferrant, qui s'occuperait de la réparation du carrosse. Quant à Belle, beaucoup de villageois avaient demandé si la Princesse accepterait de vouloir dormir dans leur maisons, mais celle-ci répondit à la demande de Baelfire :

-Tu voudrais habiter chez mon papa ?

-Est-ce qu'il est d'accord ? Avait répondu Belle en lui souriant, sous le regard étonné des habitants.

-Si je lui demande, il dira oui ! S'était-il exclamé.

Et il en fut ainsi. Belle vivait donc avec Rumplestiltskin, et ne se considérait guère comme une jeune femme avait troqué sa tenue d'aventurière et de voyageuse contre une robe blanche et bleue, qui lui permettait de pouvoir faire les taches ménagères. Au début, Rumple avait protesté, mais devant la détermination de la jeune femme, ainsi que ses beaux yeux, il n'avait pas insisté.

Belle aidait souvent le tisserand, qui lui apprenait comment tisser sur la roue. Belle s'occupait de Baelfire, et lui apprenait à lire.

-Le … Vi...Vilain Petit Canard ! Fit-il, réussissant enfin à lire le titre de l'histoire que Belle lui avait prêté.

-Bravo Bae ! Fit Belle en l'embrassant sur le front. Tu es un garçon vraiment très intelligent ! Ton papa doit être fier de toi.

Celui-ci n'était pas là, il était partit essayer de vendre ses tissus, qui se vendaient mieux depuis que Belle était présente.

-Papa est triste.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il n'a pas d'amoureuse.

-Je suis sure qu'il trouvera quelqu'un... fit Belle en rosissant légèrement, ce qui n'échappa à l'œil vif de l'enfant.

-Je suis sure que tu voudrais être l'amoureuse de mon papa ! S'écria-t-il.

-Bae ! Arrête de raconter des bêtises, le sermonna-t-elle, tout en sachant très bien qu'elle était de mauvaise foi.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle tombait de plus en plus sous le charme du tisserand. Il ne cessait de la faire sourire, et rêver. Elle s'en était rendue lorsqu'un jour, lors de l'une de leurs longues promenades dans les bois, elle avait glissé et dérapé sur lui :

 _-Peu de gens m'apprécient, racontait Rumple, car elle avait insisté pour qu'elle lui parle de sa vie, mais je ne me sens pas si malheureux que ça. J'aime mon fils... et … je vous ai vous, dit-il tout bas, si bas que Belle ne pensait ne pas avoir entendu._

 _-Pardon ? Fit celle-ci, afin d'être sure._

 _-Rien..._

 _Elle lui prit le bras, mais ne prêtant aucun attention où elle marchait, se prit une racine, et lorsqu'elle tomba, elle l'entraîna dans sa chute. Ils tombèrent ensemble sur de la mousse verte, elle était sur lui, et s'était sentie rougir, ainsi que de nombreux frissons parcourir tout son corps. Elle n'avait eu qu'une envie, c'était alors de l'embrasser, mais Belle n'avait osé._

Elle revint à l'instant présent, et soupira. Elle aurait du le faire. Elle aurait du profiter de cet instant, pour vérifier si ses sentiments étaient sincères. Car Rumple n'était pas très ouvert sur ses sentiments, et il était dur pour elle de savoir s'il la désirait ou non.

-Je suis sur que tu mens, bougonna Bae. Comme papa d'ailleurs.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Je lui demande toujours s'il voudrait que tu sois ma maman et à chaque fois il évite la question, et devient tout bête après.

Belle sentit un regain d'espoir la ranimer.

-Tu penses ? Il voudrait que je sois ta maman ?

-C'est possible... et puis je serais content moi si t'étais ma maman... on jouerait ensemble, et on ramasserait des champignons tueurs, et je vous regarderais vous embrasser !

-Bae ! S'écria Belle, mi-gênée, mi-amusée.

Depuis cette discussion avec l'enfant, elle évitait souvent le regard du tisserand, qui lui était étonné par son attitude. Est-ce qu'il la repoussait ? Avait-elle enfin comprit quel genre d'homme il était vraiment ? Il se sentait alors très malheureux, car il s'était attaché, plus qu'il ne le devrait, à la princesse. Depuis qu'il l'avait vue dans la calèche, il était presque sur d'être tombée amoureuse de lui à cet instant précis, et ses sentiments n'avaient fait que grandir jour après jour, et il était dur pour lui de penser à elle, car il savait qu'elle n'était pas de son monde, et que bientôt elle partirait. Le carrosse était presque prêt, le cocher était remis d'aplomb.

Rumple aurait tant aimé saboter le travail du marréchal, mais n'avait osé. Il connaissait que trop le travail d'artiste manuels, et savait que pour eux, c'était leur vie qu'ils avaient entre les mains. Lui-même tissait, lorsqu'il avait besoin de se vider la tête.

-Mademoiselle Belle, fit Lumière en entrant dans la maison de Rumple, un matin.

-Oui ? Fit la princesse, interrompant malgré elle sa conversation avec Rumple et Bae.

-La calèche est comme neuve. Le cocher est remis aussi. Vos affaires doivent être prêtes pour ce soir. Nous partons au coucher du soleil.

Belle se leva automatiquement. Son cœur battait fort, mais non de joie. Son visage s'était décomposé, tout comme les traits du tisserand, mais qui aussitôt, remit son masque impénétrable.

-Lumière ! S'écria Belle. Je... nous pouvons partir plus tard, nous avons...

-Cela fait deux mois Belle. Nous ne pouvons traîner ici davantage.

Et il partit, sans attendre la réponse de la princesse, qui frappa du poing sur la table :

-Bien ! Qu'il parte ! Je n'épouserais pas Gaston ! Ni aucun prince de l'univers ! Aussi jeune et riche soit-il !

-Ce Gaston est si horrible que ça ? Demanda timidement le tisserand.

-Il est superficiel... Comme tous les gens de ce milieu là Rumple...

-Je comprend, fit Rumple. Mais c'est ton -ils se tutoyaient depuis longtemps maintenant- devoir d'épouser un homme, et de devenir Reine à ses côtés, pour Avonléa.

-Rumple, je n'épouserais pas un homme que je n'aime pas, fit Belle. Jamais.

-Peut-être l'aimeras-tu avec le temps, répliqua-t-il avec une certaine amertume dans la voix.

-J'en aime un autre. Jamais Gaston ne sera dans mon cœur.

Belle quitta alors la pièce, commençant à remettre ses affaires dans sa malle. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et se sentait si malheureuse...

Le soir était tombé. Belle était devant sa calèche. Elle avait dit Au revoir à tous les habitants, excepté celui qui comptait le plus. Atone, elle regardait le vide, attendant. Elle ne pouvait partir sans lui dire au revoir, et qu'elle l'aimait de tout son cœur.

-Princesse, nous devons y aller, insistait Lumière.

-Le ciel n'est pas encore tombé, murmura Belle.

Elle regardait partout, mais avec le coucher du soleil, n'y voyait guère. Mais elle comprit qu'il ne viendrait pas. Elle donna alors ses malles au cocher, qu'il commença à ranger.

 _Quelques instants plus tôt._

 _-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui dire au revoir ?_

 _-Parce que Bae. N'insiste pas._

 _-Mais c'est ton amoureuse pourtant!_

 _-Arrête Bae, ce n'est plus drôle maintenant._

 _-Mais je suis sérieux papa... Belle est ma maman, et elle veut être aussi ma maman et ton amoureuse, mais tu n'as pas compris._

 _-Pas compris quoi Bae ? Que je suis plus vieux qu'elle ? Que je boite ? Que je suis pauvre ? Que je suis laid ? Que je n'ai rien ? Que même si je l'aime cela ne sera jamais aussi sincère ?_

 _-Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais papa tu dois … tu dois partir avec elle !_

 _Cette fois-ci, Rumple manqua de tomber de son tabouret où il était assis pour tisser._

 _-Quoi !Mais Bae, tu es trop jeune pour comprendre qu'une princesse se marie avec un prince. Et les vieux tisserands restent seuls._

 _-Alors dis lui au revoir alors... S'il te plaît. Emmène-moi au moins ! Je veux lui dire que c'était la meilleure des mamans._

 _Rumple soupira. C'était faire preuve de lâcheté de ne pas aller saluer Belle une dernière fois. Et puis Bae avait aussi le droit de lui dire au revoir, ils étaient assez proches._

 _Rumple se leva et s'écria :_

 _-Alors suis-moi, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard Bae!_

 _Et ils partirent ensemble, Baelfire se mettant à courir, tandis que Rumple marchait derrière, plus lentement à cause de sa jambe._

-Ca y est Belle. Les affaires sont mises.

La Princesse soupira et regarda une dernière fois le village de son regard océan triste, avant de hocher la tête tristement. C'était fini.

Elle ouvrit la porte quand elle entendit derrière elle une petite voix bien familière :

-Attend ! Il arrive !

Elle se retourna et vit Bae arriver comme une fusée pour se jeter dans ses bras. Belle l'enlaça, et sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle aimait tant ce petit garçon.

-Prends soin de toi Bae... Et surveille ton père aussi, dit-elle avec une petite voix.

Elle le vit alors arriver. Son tisserand. Son Rumple. Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, elle l'enlaça, se moquant des convenances. Elle enfouit son visage dans son épaule et soupira :

-Tu vas me manquer Rumple.

-Toi aussi, répondit-il timidement.

Puis, elle releva la tête, et cette fois n'hésita pas. C'était le moment où jamais de vérifier. Et puis elle en avait tant eu envie...

Sans crier gare, sans prévenir, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se figea un instant, mais se détendit après, et répondit à son baiser. Belle sentait son cœur exploser, et des frissons la parcourir quand il sentit les mains de Rumple se poser sur sa taille. Elle l'aimait. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un tisserand. Elle était princesse. Elle s'en moquait. Un baiser pouvait briser toutes les barrières sociales, elle en était certaine.

-Je t'aime Rumple.

-Je... je t'aime Belle, chuchota-t-il.

Il la lâcha et ne sut que dire.

-Viens avec moi, murmura-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Mais...

-Oui, je sais tu n'es pas de sang royal, mais je m'en moque ! Je veux que tu sois mon Roi, car c'est toi qui a conquis mon cœur. Tu ne mérites pas de rester seul dans ce village, où personne ne voit à quel point tu es extraordinaire. Ou que j'aille, j'irais avec toi. Et Baelfire.

Rumple ne sut que dire. Il restait silencieux, son cœur battait la chamade. Il n'osait pas répondre. Il regarda son fils. Il méritait une belle vie... et lui, il voulait rester avec la femme qu'il aimait.

-Alors je pars avec toi.

-Tu deviens ma maman ? Demanda Bae, heureux.

-Oui, fit Belle, heureuse.

Le père et le fils montèrent dans la calèche, sous le regard ahuri du cocher et de Lumière, mais Belle s'en moquait.

Ils s'aimaient éperdument et peu importait les conséquences et ce qui allait arriver. Aux côtés de son futur Roi tisserand, elle n'avait peur de rien, ni de personne. Rumple souriait comme jamais. Peu lui importait d'être Roi. Il ne voulait peut-être même pas le titre, tant qu'il était avec sa Princesse. Il était fou amoureux, et ce premier baiser l'avait rendu heureux, comme jamais auparavant.

The End


End file.
